Solve for $x$ : $-15 = \dfrac{x}{-0.5}$ $x =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $-0.5$ : $-15 {\cdot( -0.5)} = \dfrac{x}{-0.5} {\cdot(-0.5)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $7.5 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{-0.5}} \cdot \cancel{-0.5}$ $x = 7.5$